Take It No More
by Anime-Angel-Seza
Summary: Gohan knew today would be bad, but he never expected it to be this bad.Gohan gets a surprise when an old friend shows up, and what happens when Hercule is acting his usual way at OSH? Read and find out. No Saiyaman and no Buu GxV
1. Two Surprises

Dragon Ball Z fanfic

Take it No More

Chapter 1 – Two Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z (I can still wish though)

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

~Bond~

It's the beginning of Gohan's third week at Orange Star High and he still hasn't decided whether or not he likes it. Hiding his powers is getting harder, especially in gym and because of those eyes that never stop glaring at him. Ever since his first day, the one and only Videl Satan hasn't once let up her glare. The minute he walks through the door to homeroom, he feels her glare on him. _Why do I have to be here again? Oh, that's right; I had no choice._

**Flashback**

"Thanks mum, dinner was delicious, as usual," Gohan said to Chichi after him and Goten had finished stuffing their faces as only the Saiyans could.

"Thank-you Gohan and you're welcome," replies Chichi as she starts to take the dishes away.

Gohan was about to get up and get ready for bed when she stopped him. "Gohan, we need to talk," she said as she motions for him to sit back down.

"I have enrolled you into Orange Star High School in Satan City," she states matter-of-factly.

"What in the world for? I don't need to go to school; they'd be teaching stuff I learned before I was ten," he protests after the shock subsides.

"I want you to get a scholarship so that you can get a good job and make lots of money. Also, you can make friends your own age and meet a nice girl so that you can give me grandchildren," she says in the most condescending voice she can muster.

When Gohan tries to speak, she raises her hand to stop him, "If you don't go, you'll be given human-sized meals for a month," she threatens.

After blanching in horror, he can only sigh in defeat.

**End Flashback**

That brings us to now; Gohan sitting in Math class, bored as hell and trying to ignore Videl's ever-present glare. He was right though; the stuff they were teaching, he had learnt before he was ten. This only made the boredom even worse; he couldn't pretend to learn like what Sharpener does. This day is the same as every other day for the past two weeks and it's not going to get any better.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the eldest Demi-Saiyan was awoken by his little brother jumping on his stomach while shouting, "GOHAN, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, YOU'LL MISS BREAKFAST."<p>

Gohan's only response was to roll over. This made the younger Son child think of a plan to get his big brother out of bed so they could have breakfast. The chibi suddenly had the perfect idea, "GOHAN, YOU MISSED BREAKFAST, IT WAS YUMMY BUT YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL."

This worked very well as the older boy was up and dressed faster than the eye could see. As soon as he was dressed, he ran down stairs to see if there was even a little food left. What he didn't expect was for the entire breakfast to still be on table. Then Gohan realised what his brother had done, "GOTEN, THAT WAS TOO MUCH."

"Stop yelling, it got you out of bed didn't it Gohan?" says Chichi as she places the last of the dishes onto the table. "Just come and eat so that you're not late for school."

With a sigh, the slightly annoyed teen sat at the table and started to eat, cough inhale cough, his breakfast.

* * *

><p>When Gohan landed on the roof of OSH, he had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day. With a shrug, he made his way downstairs and headed for his locker, which happened to be right next to Videl's. She just so happened to be at her locker, <em>this is going to be a long day<em>.

"Good morning Videl," he says when he reaches his locker.

"Good morning Gohan," she replies without looking away from her locker.

Deciding that she was busy and did not want to be disturbed; Gohan gathered his books and headed for homeroom. He arrived at the classroom just in time for the bell and the teacher wasn't far behind. "Good morning students, today there will be two surprises; one for the class and the other for the whole school. I can't tell you the school surprise as that will be revealed after homeroom in the gym hall, but our class surprise is a new student. That's your cue son," says the teacher as he turns to face the door.

The door opens to reveal, "Mirai," yells Gohan to the new student who does, in fact, happen to be Mirai Trunks.

"Gohan, I didn't know you would be in this class," Trunks yells back when he spots Gohan.

"I'm glad that you have someone to talk to young man, now everyone, this is Mirai Briefs and he scored perfect on his entrance exams just like Gohan," says the teacher after Mirai and Gohan had settled down.

As Mirai made his way to the seat behind Gohan, he is being scrutinised by none other than Videl. He was wearing the same thing he was wearing when he first came to this time. Videl wondered how the two class nerds knew each other. So she voiced those thoughts, "How do you two know each other?"

"We've known each other for years, my father and his mother knew each other when they were children," replies Gohan, trying not to give too many openings.

"Introduce us to your friend Gohan," says Erasa, not knowing how grateful the Saiyan teen was for her butting in.

"Right, guys this is Mirai. Mirai, this is Erasa, Videl and Sharpener," he replies.

"I bet you'll never guess who Vi's father is," says Erasa with a giggle.

"Who?" Mirai ask out of pure curiosity.

"The World Champ, Hercule Satan," she replies matter-of-factly.

"Hercule, Hercule, Hercule, oh yes, I remember, the one with the massive afro," says Mirai as if he discovered something important.

"Why did you-" Videl started, but she was interrupted by the bell signaling they had to make their way to the gym hall.

They made their way to the hall and what they saw on the stage made the entire class cheer, except for three who only groaned. On the stage was Hercule Satan, the World Champion.

* * *

><p>I know that I should probably finish my other stories first but this idea came to me and I couldn't help my self. Mirai will explain later why he's back in this time. I know a lot of people write high school fics, but this is a little different.<p>

I wonder what will happen, find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.

LOL, I couldn't help myself.

Seza, over and out.


	2. Wrong Thing To Say

Chapter 2 – Wrong Thing To Say

Gohan knew today was going to be a bad day and this just shows it. If there were two things Gohan could hardly stand; they would be school and Hercule Satan. Now he has to deal with both at the same time. Mr Satan had come to talk to the school because he felt the students needed to hear directly from him exactly how the Cell Games had played out. Gohan could live with that and how he called the abilities of the Z-Fighters a bunch of tricks. So Gohan and Mirai just sat silently at the back of the hall bored more than they were in class.

"That's how I defeated Cell," shouted Hercule as the students, bar three of them, cheered louder than ever. However, he makes a mistake with what he says next. "I did it without those tricks that those others were fighting with. I fought truthfully, unlike that coward Son Goku."

"SHUT UP," was heard from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to see that Gohan, the class nerd, was standing with his chair knocked over. The looked on his face made even Videl cower in fear, "Gohan, why are you telling him to shut up?" she tried to say without her voice cracking.

"Take back what you just said," Gohan yelled at Hercule, completely ignoring Videl.

"What are you talking about boy?" Hercule asked with an angered look on his face, but it couldn't match Gohan's.

Gohan was about to walk up to the front, but he was held back by strong arms that refused to let go. "Gohan, you need to calm down. If you don't; you'll end up hurting someone and you'll regret it later," Mirai said to try and calm down his raging friend.

"Let me go Trunks, I'm sick and tired of him badmouthing us. I'll calm down when he takes back what he said," Gohan exclaimed while trying to break free from Trunks.

"Mr Satan, take back what you said or I'll be entitled to let him go," Trunks yells to the front of the room.

"What are you talking about?" Hercule yelled again, not knowing what they wanted from him.

"Take back what you said about Son Goku," demands an impatient Demi-Saiyan prince.

"What, why? Why should I take back the truth?" Hercule yells back at him indignantly.

Gohan, finally managing to break away, disappeared and reappeared behind Hercule, putting him in a head lock. No matter how hard he tried, Hercule could not release himself from the death grip the teen had around his neck. "I think you should listen and take it back or I'll break your neck," orders Gohan, his Saiyan side starting to surface.

"He's not kidding Mr Satan, he'll do it," comments Mirai in warning.

"Why do you want me to take it back so badly?" Hercule demands while shaking in fear.

"Because Son Goku was my father," Gohan explains as there is a collective gasp around the hall. "I could take you lying to the world about Cell and I could take you calling our abilities tricks, but never insult my father while I'm in the room."

"What were you talking about when you said dad lied about Cell?" Videl screams at him.

"Exactly what it sounds like; he lied about Cell. Your father didn't kill him; I did," Gohan yells, his Saiyan side having full control.

"Very funny nerd-boy, don't lie to-" Sharpener started but stopped when Gohan went Super Saiyan.

Everyone went silent until, "You're the Gold Fighter?" yells Videl before she realises something. "You were the delivery boy at the Cell Games."

"Yes, but I wasn't a delivery boy and I'm getting tired of these games. Take. It. Back," he says to Hercule through clenched teeth.

"Alright I take it back, I take it back. Please let me go," pleads Hercule back, but stops what he was about to say when new people arrived in the room.

He realises he's been let go and turns to see the boy from earlier and two new people holding Gohan back. The weird part was that one of them was green and the other had gravity defying hair.

"You need to calm down brat," says Vegeta with a growl.

"Power down and then we'll let you go," Gohan was told by none other than his first teacher, Piccolo.

Gohan finally calms down and returns to his base form. He then disappears to go to Capsule Corp. Mirai then faces the school, "Everyone, I ask that this doesn't leave the room, we will calm him down some more, but I suggest you don't try to provoke him when he returns to school," he asks of them, then soon follows Vegeta and Piccolo to Capsule Corp.

_What the hell is going on? And what did he mean by 'was' his father? _Videl was thinking to herself, still in shock over what had been happening. "Daddy?" she says to her father in confusion.

"Yes sweet pea?" Hercule asks back, wondering what his daughter would ask him.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" she yells at him.

"Ummm…" he mumbles, not knowing what to say.

"Was Gohan telling the truth when he said you lied about Cell?" she asked him softly, not believing that her father of all people could lie so easily to the world.

"Yes, it's true, but he let me take credit for it because he didn't want the attention or the publicity," he answers truthfully, not wanting to anger or disappoint his little girl.

"What really happened at the Cell Games?" she asks him, wanting to know the full truth.

So Hercule goes into the story of what really happened, even the part where he threw Android 16's head.

* * *

><p>At Capsule Corp, there was currently a hard core spar between the prince of Saiyans and the eldest Human-Saiyan hybrid. Gohan was taking his anger out on Vegeta while Trunks and Bulma were sorting everything out at the school. Piccolo had returned to the Lookout, figuring Gohan had calmed down enough. Being the good friend that she was, Bulma had not contacted Chichi knowing the woman would storm Satan Mansion and beat the living daylights out of Hercule. She didn't want her friend getting in trouble by the police and ruin Gohan's chances of going to school because she would regret it for that very reason.<p>

* * *

><p>This is probably a little eccentric, but i wanted to write something about Gohan finally getting pissed off at Hercule. I thought about making him punch him, but then I thought that might be a bit too extreme. I can't really think of anything else to say, but oh well.<p>

How will the school take this news? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.

LOL

Seza, over and out


	3. Not In The Mood

Chapter 3 – Not In the Mood

The next day, everyone stayed clear of the angry teenager; the look on his face showed that he had yet to calm down. However, when he got to his locker; Videl was obviously waiting to talk to him, but he did not want to talk to her. Ignoring the girl, he went straight to his locker and opened it to retrieve his books. Videl, not wanting to be ignored, slammed his locker closed again. "Don't ignore me Gohan," she all but ordered.

Gohan, though, was not in the mood to deal with Videl's attitude or the girl herself for that matter. He chose the safest option and kept ignoring her, so he pulled open his locker hoping she would take the hint. He should have known that Videl wouldn't give up; she again slammed his locker door closed.

Big mistake; Gohan, finally getting annoyed, trapped Videl between himself and the lockers. His arms were on either side of her head and there were dents in the metal where his arms had slammed against it. "Videl, if you wish to stay capable of walking today, you'll leave me alone. I'm not necessarily angry with you, but I am angry at your father and I do not want to hurt you," Gohan started through clenched teeth. "My advice; do not provoke me any further than I already am and leave me alone for a while."

With his point made, he moved away and headed towards class.

* * *

><p>The day went along rather well and Gohan had managed to scare Videl enough for her to leave him alone. He knew what he said was a bit much, but he told the truth when he said didn't want to hurt her through his anger at her father. He would apologise to her tomorrow when he was sure that he had calmed down enough to talk.<p>

Soon, the young Demi-Saiyan was eating dinner with his family. His mother was told about what had happened yesterday when she visited Bulma today. She was watching her son, hoping that he would have calmed down enough by tomorrow. She didn't want her baby boy to become recluse and not make any friends. With a sigh, Chichi continued on with her dinner.

* * *

><p>The day after, Gohan had calmed down and he was planning on apologising to Videl. When he arrived at school, early might I add, he waited by the lockers for Videl to arrive. He didn't have to wait long, because after five minutes, she was walking towards her locker. However, when she saw him, she tried to walk past him. "Videl, wait," he called after her.<p>

Reluctantly, she turned to face him, "Yes?"

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, but it was true; I was in a bad mood and I didn't want to hurt you," he started as he heads towards her.

"Why do you think you'd hurt me?" she asks him, still worried about yesterday.

"When I'm angry, I'm unreasonable and not in complete control. Last time I got this angry, I was fighting Cell and he had killed a friend of mine," he started. "I lost it, I got angry, but I also got cocky. My dad got killed because of my ego and even after killing Cell, I felt it was my fault. I don't want to hurt you because I'm angry at not only your father for saying those things about my dad, but I'm angry at myself for being the reason my brother has never met his father. I don't want to hurt you in my anger."

During this revelation, Videl's eyes had gotten wider and wider. After it had finally sunk in, her eyes softened, "If you aren't angry at me, then why are you worried that you'll hurt me? I still don't get that part," she asked him.

This made Gohan pause; she had a point; would he really have hurt her? "I'm sorry I scared you Videl," he finally said after a few seconds.

"Don't worry about it," she replies with a small smile.

Then, without warning, she wrapped her arms around him in a reassuring hug. The teenage boy blushed, but returned the hug all the same. "Do you think maybe you can tell me what really happened at the Cell games; my father won't tell me anything?" she asks him, still not letting go.

He looks down at her and sees that she's looking up at him. "Sure, I don't see any harm in that," he starts while contemplating the rest of his speech. "I feel I can trust you enough to tell you about me, but what I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise," she replies with a smile.

They got lost in each other's eyes and didn't realise they were moving closer. They were interrupted when the bell signalled the start of class. They quickly released each other and headed for class.

* * *

><p>After school, Gohan was waiting on the roof for Videl to come up. She is shocked to see him up there when she does arrive. "Why are you up here?" she asks him curiously.<p>

"Waiting for you," he replies. "I'm taking you to a lake near my place; I'm going to tell you everything about me and answer any of your questions."

"Really?" she asks him, hoping he isn't joking.

"Really," he answers with a smile.

"How are we getting there?" she asks him, realising he hasn't gotten out a capsule.

"We're going to fly there," he says with a smirk while making his way towards her.

"What are you-" but she didn't get a chance to finish as he had already lifted her into his arms and was flying towards home.

"GOHAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screams at him.

The scream made him want to hold his ears in pain, but he didn't want to let her go, knowing she would only scream again. "Videl, please not so loud; my ears are sensitive," he mutters.

"You didn't have to just pick me up like that," she mutters back.

"I won't drop you, so don't worry," he reassures her with a chuckle.

With that, he continues to take her towards his home, hoping she doesn't freak out after he tells her everything.

* * *

><p>This chapter was really hard to write but I finally managed to get it up. I sat in the middle of my Ancient History lesson and typed this, and I really had to think about it. I know Videl is a bit OOC in this fic, but I'm doing that on purpose. the idea of not making them automatic friends after the event, but have a tiff first was given to me by fernando11chiki. Thank-you fernando11chiki, I hope this was what you were looking for or similar. The full trusting in Videl was an idea given to me by DesertStar87, so I thank-you for the idea and I'm sorry that it isn't totally what you had in mind. :)<p>

Anyway, I think that is all I have to say, and I think the next chapter or the one after it will be when I talk about why Mirai is back from the future.

Thank-you again to fernando11chiki and DesertStar87.

Seza, over and out.


End file.
